Tatiana Romanova (Scopatore)
(mother) † *Artiom Petrenko (brother) † *Viktor Romanov (husband) † *Alexi Romanov (son) † *Natalia Dumitru (daughter) *Natasha Shostakova (daughter) *Dragomir Dumitru (son-in-law) *Adrian Dumitru II (grandson) *Carmen Dumitru (grandson) *Vyacheslav Shostakov (son-in-law) *Alexi Shostakov (grandson)|wand = 10½, Pine, dragon heartstring|job = None}}Tatiana Dmitrievna Romanova (née Petrenka) (born 13 January 1949) was a Russian witch born to Muggles Dmitri Petrenko and his wife, Natasha; she is also the elder sister of Artiom Petrenko. Her father was arrested and sent to a Siberian gulag in 1951 and Tatiana's family fled the country with the help of Russia's magical government. Tatiana grew up in Romania and attended the Carpathian School of Magic from 1958 to 1968, where she met her future husband, Viktor Romanov, the grandson of Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanova, the sole survivor of her family's massacre. A couple of years after graduation, Tatiana and Viktor married. Tatiana bore three children from the union; a son, Alexi, and twin daughters, Natalia and Natasha. Unfortunately, Viktor and Alexi were killed by the Sons of Grindelwald after the terrorists attacked Minister Romanko's estate during a feast in 1994. The deaths greatly affected Tatiana and her daughters, and she wouldn't truly come to terms with it for months. During the latter part of the 1990's, Tatiana struck up a secret romance with Mateo Maximoff, a former classmate of her twin daughters. Despite the age difference between the two, the relationship lasted for two years. Biography Early Life (1949 - 1958) Tatiana Dmitrievna Romanova was born to Russian Muggle Dmitri Petrenko and his wife Natasha (née Belova), a native of Kiev. Both her parents were veterans of the Second World War; her father was pressed into service not long after the Invasion of the Soviet Union and fought from the Battle of Stalingrad to the Fall of Berlin while her mother took up a rifle during the Battle of Kiev and remained there under Nazi occupation. Tatiana's mother met her father after the Soviets liberated the city and married upon his return home. Tatiana spent her childhood in her family's apartment in Moscow with her little brother Artiom, where her father worked as an engineer. Tatiana showed magical signs at a young age, with her first bought of accidental magic being at the age of one, when she levitated her plate in front of her parents. In 1951, Tatiana's father was arrested on charges of spying and was sent to a gulag and her family placed on watch by the Soviet authorities. The Magical Duma of the Russian Empire smuggled Tatiana and her family out of the Soviet Union to Romania. She would never see her father again. Tatiana was raised in Romania where she began developing her magic with the help of a magical tutor. However, tragedy struck when Tatiana was eight-years old when she was walking to the market in Bucharest with her six-year old brother Artiom. In the crowded market, Tatiana lost her brother and told her mother what had happened. The two searched high and low for him, and finally found him on a sidewalk on the other side of the road. Unfortunately Artiom ran across the street without looking and was struck by a car. The loss of both her husband and son would sink Tatiana's mother into a deep depression that would remain for the rest of her days. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Ukrainian people Category:Russian people Category:Widowed individuals Category:Carpathian School of Magic students Category:Muggle-borns Category:1949 births Category:Living people